wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fabryka Absolutu/15
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: V. A. No tak, w dzisiejszych, że tak powiem, sławionych czasach drożyzny nie możemy sobie wyobrazić straszliwego społecznego zła nieograniczonej obfitości. Wydaje się nam, że nastałby po prostu raj na ziemi i nic więcej, gdyby się nagle znalazły nieograniczone zapasy wszystkiego. Niejeden myśli, że byłoby na świecie tym lepiej, im więcej byłoby tego wszystkiego, co wszystkim jest potrzebne. No i tak tanio, proszę państwa! Otóż katastrofa gospodarcza, która — przez przemysłową inteligencję Absolutu — zwaliła się na świat w czasach, które tu opisujemy, polegała na tym, że wszystko, czego człowiek potrzebuje, można było otrzymać nie tanio, ale po prostu darmo. Mogłeś sobie, człowieku, wziąć garść ćwieczków i wbijać je dowolnie w podeszwy albo w podłogę, ale mogłeś także wziąć sobie darmo cały wagon ćwieczków, tylko, proszę cię, co byłbyś z tym robił? Wieźć je sto kilometrów i rozdawać darmo? Tego nie zrobiłbyś przecie, albowiem, w chwili gdy stałeś nad lawiną ćwieczków, nie widziałeś już tych ćwieczków właśnie, a więc rzeczy stosunkowo pożytecznej, ale coś absolutnie bezwartościowego i bezsensownego w swej masowości. Coś równie bezwartościowego, jak te gwiazdeczki na niebie. Owszem, taka masa błyszczących ćwieczków bywała czasem widokiem wzniosłym i budziła nawet myśli poetyczne, tak właśnie jak te gwiazdeczki na niebie. Góra ćwieczków wydawała się stworzoną dla niemego podziwu. Pejzażowo było to swoiście piękne, jak swoiście pięknym jest widok morza. Ale morza także nie rozwozi się w wagonach do okolic śródlądowych, gdzie żadnego morza nie ma. Dla wody morskiej nie ma gospodarczej dystrybucji. Nie było jej teraz także dla naszych ćwieczków. Ale podczas gdy tutaj właśnie rozlewa się iskrzące morze ćwieczków, o parę kilometrów dalej nie dostaniesz ćwieczka za skarby świata. Zdeprecjonowany gospodarczo, znikł ćwieczek ze sklepów. Jeśli chcecie wbić sobie ćwieczek w obcas albo wsunąć go bliźniemu swemu pod prześcieradło, daremnie szukać go będziecie. Nie ma go tak samo, jak w Czasławiu''Czasław'', czes. Nové Město (Čáslav) — miasto w środkowej części Czech. edytorski albo w Slanem''Slaný'' — miasto w Czechach, położone ok. 30 km na płn.-zach. od Pragi. edytorski nie ma morza. Och, gdzież wy jesteście, zacni kupcy dawnych czasów, którzy kupowaliście tanio tutaj, aby drogo sprzedać tam?! Biada, zniknęliście, albowiem oświeciła was łaska boża. Powstydziliście się swoich zysków i pozamykaliście swoje kramy, aby rozmyślać o braterstwie wszystkich ludzi i rozdawać wszystko, co macie i aby już nigdy, nigdy nie wzbogacać się przez dystrybucję rzeczy wszystkim braciom w Bogu jednakowo potrzebnych. Gdzie nie ma ceny, nie ma rynku. Gdzie nie ma rynku, nie ma też dystrybucji. Gdzie nie ma dystrybucji, nie ma towaru. A gdzie nie ma towaru, wzrasta potrzeba, rosną ceny, rosną zyski, rośnie handel. Ale wy odwróciliście się od zysków i wzbudziliście w sobie nieodpartą odrazę do wszelkich rachunków w ogóle. Przestaliście spoglądać na materialny świat oczyma popytu, podaży, rynku. Z rękoma złożonymi do modlitwy podziwiacie piękność i obfitość świata. A tymczasem ćwieczki wyszły. Nie było ćwieczków. Tylko kędyś w dali gromadziły się ich niewyczerpane lawiny. I wy, piekarze, powychodziliście przed swoje kramy i wołaliście: „Pójdźcie, ludkowie boży, pójdźcie, przez Chrystusa Pana, i bierzcie sobie bochenki i mąkę, kajzerki i rogaliki! Zmiłujcie się i bierzcie sobie darmo!” A wy, kupcy towarów łokciowych, wywaliliście sztuki sukien, weby i płócienek na ulicę i płacząc z radości, krajaliście każdemu, kto przechodził obok, po pięć czy dziesięć metrów i na Boga prosiliście, aby przyjęli podaruneczek tak skromny. I dopiero po opróżnieniu całego zapasu, padaliście w pustym sklepie na kolana i dzięki czyniliście Panu, iż było wam dane stroić bliźnich swoich jako te lilie polne. Zaś wy, rzeźnicy i wędliniarze, braliście na głowy swoje kosze z mięsem i z serdelkami, i z parówkami, a chodząc od drzwi do drzwi, zapukaliście, zadzwoniliście, prosząc, aby każdy raczył wybrać sobie, co jego serce raczy. I tak samo wy wszyscy, którzy sprzedajecie buty, sprzęty, tytoń, walizki, okulary, klejnoty, kobierce, bicze, postronki, wyroby blaszane, porcelanę, książki, sztuczne zęby, jarzyny, leki i wszystko, o czym kto pomyśli, wszyscy wy, owiani tchnieniem bożym, wylegliście na ulicę i rozdawaliście „wszystko, co macie” w przeszlachetnej panice łaski bożej, po czym spotykając się z sobą u progów swoich opustoszałych sklepów i magazynów, komunikowaliście sobie wzajemnie: „Tak to, bracie kochany, ulżyłem sumieniu swemu!” Po dniach niewielu pokazało się jednak, iż nie było już co rozdawać, ale nie było też co kupić... Absolut splądrował i doszczętnie spustoszył wszystkie handle''handel'' — tu daw.: zakład handlowy. edytorski. A tymczasem z dala od wielkich miast waliły się z maszyn miliony metrów sukien i płócien, niagary kostek cukru, kipiąca, przewspaniała, niewyczerpana obfitość Boskiej Nadprodukcji wszelkiego towaru. Wątłe próby rozdzielania tego potopu między potrzebujących rychło zgasły. Po prostu nic się nie dawało zrobić. Być może zresztą, że tę katastrofę gospodarczą spowodowało jeszcze coś innego, a mianowicie inflacja pieniądza. Absolut wtargnął także do państwowych mennic i drukarń i rzucał dzień w dzień setki miliardów banknotów, pieniędzy kruszcowych i papierów wartościowych. Dewaluacja była absolutna: paczka pięciotysiączek znaczyła niebawem niewiele więcej niż paczka papieru klozetowego nieco zbyt sztywnego, oczywiście. Gdybyście za dziecięcy smoczek gumowy zaproponowali dziesiątkę albo pół miliona, pod względem handlowym byłoby to zupełnie obojętne. I tak, i tak nie dostalibyście go, bo w handlu zanikł. Wszelkie liczby straciły w ogóle jakikolwiek sens i znaczenie. To całkowite rozbicie systemu liczbowego jest oczywiście naturalnym następstwem nieskończoności i wszechmocy bożej. W owych czasach po miastach wybuchał już niedostatek, miejscami nawet głód. Aparat zaopatrzeniowy, z przyczyn wyżej wymienionych, zawiódł zupełnie. Nie brakło, owszem, ministerstw zaopatrzenia, handlu, opieki społecznej i kolei żelaznych. Według naszych wyobrażeń można było w porę uchwycić w fabrykach ogromny strumień produkcji, uratować wyroby przed zepsuciem i ostrożnie rozwozić je po miejscowościach splądrowanych boską szczodrobliwością. Niestety, nie uczyniono tego. Personel ministerialny spędzał godziny urzędowania na radosnych modlitwach, ogarnięty łaską szczególnie mocną. W ministerstwie zaopatrzenia panowała nad sytuacją sekretarka, panna Szarówna, która wygłaszała kazania o Dziewięciu Strefach, w ministerstwie handlu kierownik Winkler propagował ascezę, podobną do indyjskiej jogi. Prawda, że ta gorączka trwała tylko dwa tygodnie, po czym nastało — widocznie przez specjalne działanie Absolutu — cudowne uświadomienie sobie obowiązku. Właściwe urzędy administracyjne pracowały gorączkowo we dnie i w nocy, aby zażegnać katastrofę zaopatrzeniową, ale najwidoczniej było już za późno. Jedynym wynikiem było, że każde ministerstwo produkowało codziennie od piętnastu do pięćdziesięciu trzech tysięcy akt, które na skutek uchwały komisji międzyministerialnej były codziennie wywożone ciężarówkami do Wełtawy. Bodaj że najstraszniejszą była katastrofa wyżywienia, ale na szczęście swoje mieliśmy przecie (mówię tu tylko o stosunkach, jakie panowały u nas) NASZYCH ZACNYCH CHŁOPKÓW! Uświadomcie sobie, państwo, że przecie nie od dzisiaj wiadomo: nasz wiejski lud, bez obrazy i nie wytykając palcem, to rdzeń narodu. Mówi o tym nawet bardzo stara piosenka: „Co to za człowiek? Czyli go znasz? Toć chłopek zacny, żywiciel nasz!” Istotnie, co to za człowiek, który pozostał nietknięty marnotrawiącą gorączką Absolutu? Co to za człowiek, który ani na chwilę nie zachwiał się w panice rynku światowego? Co to za człowiek, który nie założył rąk, nie dał się wciągnąć w wir lekkomyślności i pozostał wierny samemu sobie? „Co to za człowiek? Czyli go znasz? Toć chłopek zacny, żywiciel nasz!” Tak jest, był to nasz chłopek, który na swój chłopski sposób uratował świat przed zagłodzeniem. Wyobraźcie sobie, co by się stało, gdyby i jego, podobnie jak mieszczuchów, ogarnęła była mania rozdawania wszystkiego ubogim i potrzebującym! Gdyby był porozdawał wszystko posiadane ziarno, swoje krówki i cielęta, i gąski, i kartofle. Po dwóch tygodniach w miastach byłby wybuchnął głód, a wieś byłaby wyżarta, wyssana, bez zapasów i samaż''samaż'' — zaimek sama uzupełniony o partykułę wzmacniającą -ż. edytorski głodna. Nie stało się tak tylko dzięki naszemu dzielnemu chłopkowi. Możemy to sobie dzisiaj tłumaczyć i wyjaśniać, jak kto chce, a więc cudownym instynktem naszej wsi, albo jej głęboką, a szczerą wiernością dla mateczki-ziemi, albo wreszcie tym, że na wsi Absolut był mniej jadowity, bo w drobnych gospodarstwach wiejskich Karburator nie znalazł tak masowego zastosowania jak w przemyśle — jednym słowem, objaśniajcie to sobie, jak wam się podoba, ale fakt pozostaje faktem, że przy najpowszechniejszej ruinie gospodarczej i finansowej i w ogóle zaniku wszelkiego rynku, chłop nie rozdawał. Nie podarował nikomu ani źdźbła słomy, ani ziarnka owsa. Na ruinach dawnego przemysłowego i handlowego ładu chłop nasz spokojnie i niewzruszenie sprzedawał, co miał do sprzedania. I sprzedawał drogo. Tajemniczym instynktem odgadł katastrofalny zasięg skutków obfitości i w porę powiedział: stop! Powiedział stop tym, że od razu podniósł ceny, choćby jego śpichrze pękały od przeładowania. I to świadczy o zdumiewająco zdrowym rdzeniu naszego ludu wiejskiego, że bez jedynego słowa, bez organizacji, wiedziony tylko zbawczym głosem wewnętrznym, podniósł ceny na wszystko i wszędzie. Śród szaleńczej obfitości wszystkiego utrzymał wyspę niedostatku i drożyzny. Może przeczuwał, że tym ocala świat. Albowiem podczas gdy inne towary, zdeprecjonowane darmowym rozdawaniem, poznikały — z naturalną koniecznością — z rynków, produkty rolnicze były sprzedawane dalej. Oczywiście, trzeba było wyruszać za nim na wieś. Wasz sklepikarz i rzeźnik, i piekarz, nie mieli już nic do dania wam i sprzedania, prócz bratniej miłości i świętego słowa. Więc brałeś, bracie, swój tobołek i jechałeś sto i dwadzieścia kilometrów. A potem chodziłeś od zagrody do zagrody i patrzajcież! — tutaj kupiłeś kilogram ziemniaków za złoty zegarek, tam jajeczko za drogocenny trieder''trieder'' — tu: przyrząd optyczny, lornetka. edytorski, ówdzie kilo otrąb za pianino albo za maszynę do pisania. I było co jeść. Oto sam widzisz, że gdyby chłop był te wszystkie rzeczy porozdawał, to już dawno nie miałbyś nic do zjedzenia. Ale chłopek uchował dla was nawet funcik masła, a uchował tylko na to, aby ci go wręczyć w zamian za perski dywan albo za wspaniały strój regionalny. Pytam was tedy, gdzie zostały powstrzymane szaleńcze gospodarcze eksperymenty Absolutu? Kto nie stracił głowy w powszechnej panice epidemii cnoty? Kto oparł się skutecznie katastrofalnej powodzi obfitości i uratował nas przed zagładą, nie szczędząc mienia i życia naszego? „Co to za człowiek? Czyli go znasz? Toć chłopek zacny, żywiciel nasz!” ----